


The Aether Sick Warrior

by Emet_Selch_Lover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 spoilers, F/M, M/M, Viera, Wolverse, and RP verse, ffxiv in general spoilers, nb male leaning character, romantic, sad stuff, will tag which is which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emet_Selch_Lover/pseuds/Emet_Selch_Lover
Summary: Collection of stories of the Warrior of Light Swath Lodestone.Canon romance: Thancred Waters"Mah body is ah aetheryte, all yah have to do is attune to me an I'll make sure yah get where yah are goin."---- Two Universes exist in this collection RP and Wol ----





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIV Oneshot: OC Based Fanfiction [Wol-verse]
> 
> Pairings: Wol oc x Thancred
> 
> Summary: They met years ago, but Thancred admits he knows nothing about Swath past before the Scions. Swath decides its time he finally explains his bloody history.
> 
> Word Count: 1793

With a pained grunt Thancred stretched out on the cot within the infirmary that was nestled in the side of the Crystarium. I sighed and sat heavily down next to him; despite my looks my body ached and the hustle and bustle of the room made my fatigue so much worse. Our little ward had run off to assist some of the doctors with gathering ingredients again, her mind now fully on her task after we had spoken with her. Beside me my long time companion laughed.

“Wha’ is so funny?” I asked, looking down at the beaten and bruised hyur. He looked at me with a soft smile and reached out to take my hand gently tugging me down to lay beside him. Exhausted, I complied. While I was a Viera, and much bigger than Thancred we still nestled comfortably together on the cot. My shoulders sagged and I shut my eyes for a moment feeling the pain peak in my muscles. I was sure to have bruises. Hearing the man beside me hum and place his head on my shoulder he lifted our still entwined hands. I opened my eyes to gaze at them, before feeling the need to ask my question again. “Thancred, wha is so funny?”

“This,” He shook our hands. “I would have never guessed that we would become so close.” I frowned, close? I clinked our promise bands, that were on our hands in defiance. He laughed again. “Yes, yes. But I mean when I found you outside of Ul’dah, it never crossed my mind that a day like this,” He shook our hands, “And this,” He mentioned to us and the bustling room. “Would happen. That you where the saviour of Eorzea.”

I sighed, “Hard’ly.” I muttered. “Jus’ cause some weird crystal chose me doe’sn make meh, a saviour. I’m just ah adventurer Thancred.” I shifted to nuzzle my nose into his greasy hair, smelling the dirt, blood and sweat. It was familiar, our moments of quiet together usually consisted of such things. 

“You may be just an adventurer to many Swath,” Thancred lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the band. “But you are at least my saviour.” I shivered a little bit at the memory; carrying his limp body out of the castrum, feeling the fear in the pit of my belly. Sure the mother Crystal had said that she had saved him but I feared… I had feared the worst. Although in this moment I was thankful. I was thankful that Thancred was opening up to me again, we had been parted for so long again. He had seemed so tired and bitter when I had first come to the First. I closed my eyes.

“Y’eh remember when yeh found me right?” I asked, shifting slightly to get more comfortable; my long ears where bumping against the top of the bed rubbing my fur the wrong way. The man who still had his lips to my dirty knuckles chuckled. 

“Aye, course.” His voice was soft. “You were so quiet, withdrawn… angry.”

“Lost,” I supplied. 

“Lost,” Thancred repeated placing our entwined hands on his chest. “You never really explained why, I realize. I know so much about you know, but I know nothing of your past beyond the moment I found you.” 

I could hear the curiousness in his voice, the wish to ask, the restraint with not, knowing it likely would hurt me. Bringing up such memories was not an easy task for me, but with all that we shared I felt like finally, after all these years I owed him an explanation. I rolled my eyes even though he could not see and sighed. “Yeah, ‘bout time I’h explained som’ thin’s huh?” 

“If you would.” Thancred murmured, over the din of the infirmary I almost did not hear him for a moment. “I doubt anyone will disturb us here.” He then supplied, groaning as he reached up with his free hand to pop open a few latches in his chest armor. “Ah, but first if you would please help me here.” I laughed and we sat up, the white haired man before me shrugged off his jacket and I helped him free himself of his breastplate. I heaved it over the side of the bed before shedding what little pointy bits of armor I had on myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thancred unceremoniously throw himself back on the cot. A faint memory of when we finished our first mission together in the Scions coming floating back before I settled back down next to him. 

“‘Ight.” I chuckled shifting so that my head was laying on top of his. He snatched my hand again and lifted above us once more playing with the band on my finger. “When yeh found me,”

“I remember you being wounded.” Thancred interrupted. I felt his head muscles shift under my cheek, indicating that he was frowning. 

“Yeah, I’h was. I’h had com’ from killin a tangent of Garleans.” I flexed my hand and smiled softly.

“But, there was not a castrum from miles around UI’dah.” Thancred said, his voice a little strained. Clearly he was not liking where my reflection was going, but I would not spare him any details.

“Aye, I’h had been wanderin for quite ah while.” I squeezed his hand gently. “I’h dun remember much, other than it h’a been days -”

“Days?” Thancreds voice broke a little, his hand stilling. 

“Aye. I went on rages often. I’h was very.. Broken, Thancred.” I muttered quietly as I waited a moment before continuing. Giving him a second to soak in the small detail. “I’h was still comin off loosin mah entire family to ah Garlean raid -”

“You never said anything about that.” 

“No. I’h guess I’h never saw a reason ta. I’h was with tha Scions, no reason ta bring up ol wounds.” I shrugged a little and he placed our hands on his chest again. 

“Pray, continue.” He breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. I could not tell if it was anger, or sympathy that flavored his tone. 

“‘Ight, So, mah family, I’h was raised in tha mountains of Garlemald, small village, one who worshiped ah primal I’h guess yah could say. Tha Garleans heard o us, dispatched a tangent of men ta murder us all. I’h was adopted by these people. I’h may have not been their blood but they, ta me where mine. This group o’men, they killed everyone. I’h even think they killed meh.” I frowned as I tried to focus on the hazy memory. I could not truly recall that day, just bullets tearing my flesh and then suddenly the one I believed should have killed me was no longer there. 

“You died?” Thancred shifted sitting up to stare at me intently. Still laying on the bed I shrugged.

“I’h think. I’h dunno, it was cold and black, ‘n suddenly I’h was warm and hurting.” I looked at his face curiously trying to read the expression that he had on his face. I couldn't so I just continued my story. “Tha was when I was a wee child, sweet babe of twenty winters.”

“And Viera live quite a long time.” Thancred muttered. “How long ago was that now?”

“Ah,” I raised a hand to rub my chin. “I’m ‘round sixty winters now? I’h think? Maybeh more, lotsa that time is lost ta me cause of mah anger.” Thancred was quiet. His eyes carefully watching me. I frowned, “Thancred, yah gotta tell me wha your thinkin, I have big ears for hearin, I cant read yah mind.”

His face broke out into a tender smile before he sighed, raising his hands in a shrug. “I was just thinking you are quite older than me. And here I thought I was robbing a cradle.”

I laughed, “I’h am a babe in terms of mah kind though apparently! So yeh may not be far off.” I reached up letting my fingertips graze his arms. He laughed and leaned forward wincing a little but falling onto my breast, snuggling into my shoulder. To us, the world around us had faded away and it was just our cot. 

“Continue Swath.” He asked shifting so that he could gaze at my face as I spoke. I smiled.

“Aye, well, I’h wandered ah lot afta that. Lived in tha wild. Stayed away from aether heavy areas..”

“Because of these correct?” He lifted on eof my arms and gently fingered a shimmering blue bump on my grey skin.

“Aye, aeytherite crystals.” I twisted my arm in his grasp to show off the many that speckled my skin like freckles. “Got’em when I was fifteen winters? Was protectin, or attemptin to, protect a town from a Garlean attack. They blew up the Aeytherite while I was right next ta it, nearly killed me.”

Thancred sighed. “You have almost died a lot, Swath.” 

“Aye well.” I shrugged. “I’h lived a dangerous life till I’h came to the Scions ironically. Yeh have to thank for savin my hide from more danger.” Thancred grunted a response and I sighed. “Well, mah history isn't much more than that, yeh found me at tha lowest point in mah life pulled me from the brink an gave meh ah purpose.” 

“And then you became the Warrior of Light, a hero at the beck and call of all who need him.” Thancred murmured laying his head back down on my chest, he sighed. “Ironic indeed.”

“Eh, I got ta meet yah and everyone. I dun mind it. I’h am happy.” I reached up and stroked his dirt caked hair. “Though, I do miss yah long hair. An tan.”

Thancred laughed, then winced. “Ah, do not make me laugh so. I did not have any control over the appearance of my soul.” I sighed.

“Aye, but tha tan, it had lines in such nice places.” On top of me Thancred weakly pounded my shoulder.

“Enough you.” He chided. 

As I was about to open my mouth a small blur of white appeared in the corner of my eye. I turned and smiled. “Ah sweet little child, yeh return.” Thancred slowly turned to look at her, who was blushing furiously. 

“Ah-ah did I interrupt something?! I’m sorry!!” She squeaked then ran off before either of us could say anything.

“We should.. Go tell her it is okay.” Thancred murmured.

I chuckled, “Aye, but then, ta my quarters. I demand more of this. Its been ah while.”

“Yeah yeah,” With a smack to my shoulder Thancred winced but stood and grabbing his breastplate waited for me to stand with him and grab my things so that we could chase after the little Oracle.


	2. RP verse short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None
> 
> Summary: Swath finds himself at the mercy of the Primal form of Sophia, and must overcome the unruly amounts of Aether to grant his goddess a chance to strike at her past.
> 
> Word Count: 755

Bargain with her. 

The thought hissed within my addled mind as I gazed at the glowing goddess before me. Aether pooled from my lips and oozed from the myriad of crystals that decorated my skin. I choked on the glowing liquid as I threw it up. A gentle laugh waifed from both my mind and the woman before me. “No,” I rasped. “Yeh ar’ not she I share mah mind with.” Struggling to stand I vowed to myself that I would succumb to the huge quantity of aether before me. Another laugh, and I winced, there was a slight sob echoing from deep within my person. It was she, the true goddess, struggling against the presence of the false one before me. 

“Oh my faithful,” The primal reached down to me, floating away from the head of the Daughter. As she approached I summoned every ounce of energy I had and raised my hand as she lifted her to caress my face. With as much force as I could muster I slapped it away. Her face one of contorted shock. “Oh, sweet son of mine. Why do you resist my embrace?” 

Shivering I shook my head once more. “Ye, ar’ not she who I share mah body with.” I hissed. “Yeh, ar’ not tha goddess of mah people. Yeh ar’ bastardization of tha people who killed her.” My strength waned and I felt a mixture of burning bile at the back of my throat along with a throw of Aether as it entered my form once more. Shaking violently I crumpled to my knees, my body convulsing as I felt the liquid slide from my lips with surprising force. My vision blurred as I tried to push back against the aether sickness. A hand was upon me, but I was too weak to shake it off. 

“I am the hopes and dreams of our people my son.” She whispered above me, as if trying to coax me to give into her once more.

Oh, she was a fool though. I could not be bought with such words; nor could I be tempered by her touch. I was already taken by my Sophia, the fallen vessel of Hydaelyn. Her aether had mixed with mine years ago upon that fateful day of my death. We had lived together for years, longer than we both thought possible. But I could not hear her at the moment; the dual presence of her primal was controting her very self. A vision of what she could have been if people had believed in her, instead of burning her. Of how they, in her death used her visage to create a god to worship too. In life Sophia had preached of balance of light and darkness just as Hydaelyn had instructed her. In death she writhed in pain that the masses thought to bring balance, and light, back to them they had to kill her. I took a shaky breath, “Nay, yah fool, yah ghost.” my voice was a broken husk of my usual vocals. I shivered once more, feeling strength well up from the pit of my belly. Yes, as I overcame the aether sickness and grew accustomed to the overwhelming amount that poured inside of me she, Sophia, would be able to use it. “I’h will not join yeh. Yeh ar’ not anyone's hope’s ‘n dreams.” I stood, wiping the oozing aether from the crystals upon my skin. To gaze up at the Primal. “I’h will not bargain with yeh.” 

“Instead,” I inwardly smiled as my lips moved of their own accord, a gentle feminine voice drifting from my lips as I felt the golden warmth of my Sophia envelop me, the Primal floating back to the Daughter with disgust. “We shall make it so that you, oh ghost of my past, shall have to bargain with us.” 

Aether burst forth from my body, overtaking my mind and form. I succumbed to it allowing Sophia to mold her form around mine. Instead of the primal form that she usually took, I felt a smaller, defiant woman take shape around me. Then it was as if I was gazing at myself from far away: except it was not me. Holding onto my axe was a mall defiant hyur woman glaring at the Primal form of herself. Her golden hair and blazing blue eyes stared at it with anger. 

“For I will not show any mercy. Just as my people did to me eons ago. I shall burn you at the stake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr where I post shippy things! t@theaetherhealerffxiv


	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its smut. Its literally just smut. 
> 
> Thancred and Swaths first time.

His kisses were like a pleasant fire against my skin. I gasped as he nipped at my neck and pushed me further back into his bed. How it had escalated to this point I am sure neither of us truly knew. Against me Thancred gently rolled his hips into mine, causing me to moan his name softly. He shivered, I could tell he liked it. Liked bringing me pleasure, liked the effect he had on me. My head rolled as my hands found purchase under his shirt, my nails digging into his skin as he bit harder on my exposed collar bone. Outside of his room the Waking Sands bustled with activity, we could hear people shuffling by every so often. It did not stop us, this was pent up, we had been stealing touches and glances at each other for months now. He had been with me ever since he brought me into the fold of the Scions, save for when he went off on solo missions. Which by this point was a rarity, Thancred Waters tried to stay as close as he could to me. Pulling away he pushed up my shirt and buried his face in between my breasts gently kneading them. I sucked in air through my teeth, pushing my hips up into his. Thancred shivered as he felt my erection against his. 

“Gods,” He muttered pulling away leaving kisses against my exposed skin. “Your body is so different than any others.” Thancred whispered. Pressing his hips to mine, as he groaned and nuzzled my neck again clearly not complaining. His hands occupying themselves with my breasts, I found myself helpless at his touch. I shifted my ears in a futile attempt to hear every soft little noise he made as the bustling of the Sands tried to drown him out. The bulges in our pants pressing against each other as I freed my hand from his back I dug my freed hand into his hair pulling him up with little resistance, to kiss him deeply. The Hyur shifted so that he could kiss me without the height difference. Thancred bit my lip causing me to gasp again, I rolled my eyes as I kissed him. Our tongues danced and rubbed against each other as our bodies ground against each other fruitlessly. “Fuck this,” Thancred suddenly said pulling back leaving me panting and craving his touch. I watched as he heaved his shirt over his head and pulled his pants down, relieving himself of both layers. I bit my lip as his erection sprang free; he was bigger than me of course, but my body was far different than his. He came back down to me tugging on my shirt. “Swath, you next.” I nodded.

I sat up and grunted as Thancred settled down on my lap as he watched me free myself of my shirt and mess of chest binding allowing my small decently sized breasts to hang free. As I shifted to take my pants off Thancred suddenly pushed me back against the bed and began to suck on my breasts. I once again groaned his name, he responded by pushing against me again. “Thancred,” I murmured. “Yah gotta let meh,” My voice faded away into a moan as he moved to pull my nipple into his lips. He rolled it with his tongue as one of his hands shimmied my pants and freed me from the bindings of undergarments. With a groan he pulled back sitting on his knees as he looked at me. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck as he watched me. He never seemed to mind that I had a penis but, I had other parts as well. I was intersex, physically both male and female. I was sure there where detriments and inabilities that I had. I doubted I could have children among other things. But as I watched him, he leaned down and gently took my erection in his hands softly rubbing over my tip causing electric pleasure shooting through me. 

Thancred shifted smiling, “Much smaller than mine.” He whispered gently pumping it. “Mayhaps an inch or so.” I bucked my hips as I felt his other hand move under my erection to feel for balls, but finding my vagina instead. He moaned, “By the twelve, and female bits?” His hand shifted probing and getting a feel for it. I slapped my hands over my mouth as I moaned. Squeezing my eyes shut as I felt him gingerly push against the entrance. “Gods,” Thancred muttered again. I opened my eyes to look at him and his lustful gaze. He pulled away and moved to touch my legs, moving his hands over the bumps on my skin. “Surprisingly soft,” The Hyur Scion whispered. “I would figure the crystals within your skin would cause harder bumps. Thancred then moved to press his erection against mine causing us both to gasp as he kissed my breasts again. “Beautiful,” I heard him breathe. Nipping gently he moved so that he could kiss me, and I took him in greedily. Burying my hands his hair and holding him as his hands dug into my sides. He pulled away panting and looking at me seriously.

Slowly my hands moved from his hair to his neck, tracing his tattoo, then his shoulders and various pale scars that decorated his body. He looked at me with a smirk and raised his hand to cup my face, tracing a thumb over the scars that decorated my right eye. “Aye,” I breathed. I lifted and cupped his face pulling him down gently to kiss him. He sighed and leaned his body against mine. 

“Yes?” Thancred repeated and kissed down my throat shifting so that his lower half could grind against mine. He cursed again at the various sensations as I felt the heat boil in my stomach. His hands shot back down to the entrance below my erection, his fingers gently stretching it. They Hyur shot a glance back up at me as if to gage my reaction; I could feel my mouth slack and my eyes became heavy lidded as he gently pushed a finger into me. Shivering he pushed it slowly, trying not to flex his digit too much. “Gods, your so tight Swath.” He muttered, I could see that his brow held beads of sweat, I watched as Thancreds chest heaved. My eyes were drawn to crotch where I watched his erection jump as he carefully pumped his index finger in and out of my opening. My face was flushed, and my head was swimming. I could feel my leg muscles tighten, and I tried to relax as I did not want to finish just yet. I sat up and Thancred looked up at me with a raised brow. I squeezed my muscles around his finger and he gasped withdrawing his hand. “Swath,” He looked at me seriously, I knew the question he wished to ask of me. “May I try?” I leaned forward kissing him hard, shifting so that he was now laying down on the bed with me hovering over him. I felt his erection twitching, smacking both my own erection and my entrance. I reached down catching hold of his throbbing member and positioned it carefully. I had never actually taken a fully erect male into me, but I was damned if I was not going to try. I looked up at Thancreds heavy eyes as he watched me carefully. As if I would back out from our intimate dance. I leaned forward, my white hair falling covering my face a little as I pressed my lips to his gently sliding down on his member. 

It was a squeeze. I was tiny, I knew that my body was not wholly female as it was not wholly male. It hurt a little but I felt a hand close around my erect member pumping it carefully. The pleasure making my head spin - soon, I found that I sat flush with his hips and he let himself drop back down into the bed. He threw one arm over his face as he tentatively ground his hips into me. Thancred moaned my name, mine. I shivered and leaned forward kissing his collar bone, nipping his neck leaving little love bites. One hand that was on my erection gently squeezed it before moving his hand to my hip to dig his nails into my skin, scraping against the crystals in my skin. 

“So tight,” He grunted again, moving his hand that was covering his face to my hip. Grinding his hips more into me. I could feel every movement he made, how his erection jumped inside of me. Stretching and molding me to his shape. “Swath I want to -”

“Aye, do et.” I breathed lifting myself up and then settling myself back down quickly. Thancred moaned, and I leaned forward to gently kiss his cheek. “Ar’ yah always this vocal love?” I muttered as his green eyes stared at me with surprising lust. 

“Honest answer Swath?” He kissed shifting me to roll us; he popped out of me as we did, causing us both to gasp, but once my back hit the bed again he pushed back in. Making me shiver with pleasure. “No,” Thancred answered between pants. “I am not usually this vocal with my partners.” He began a rhythm with his hips, making me close my eyes at first as pleasure rolling through me. Thancred leaned down to lay flat against me. “You, are special Swath.” He picked up the pace thrusting his hips into mine, a slick noise filling the room. Propping himself up on his elbows he pressed kisses against my neck as my hands grabbed at his back, dig a hand into his hair and another pressed tightly on his back. Small noises tumbled from us as we fell into the pleasure of our bodies coming together. His forehead pressed hard against my shoulder, as I bucked my hips uselessly in an attempt to keep up with the rhythm he set. My mind was pleasantly blank, beyond the whisper that to him I was special. Our breaths grew hard and heavy the knot that was building in my stomach suddenly snapping. I saw stars, my body tingled and warmed as I came. I ejaculated and then clamped down on the hardened member inside of me. Thancred gasped, groaned and then thrust as deep as he could go, biting into my shoulder as he also came: except inside of me. I reveled in the warmth that I felt overflowing. Gasping for air we pulled apart, my arms falling to my sides as I tried to still my heartbeat. Thancred slowly pulled himself out of me, reluctantly. After all, we had stolen away in the middle of the day. He then chuckled, pulling me from my after coitus glow to look at him.

“Wha’s so funny?” I asked smiling at him as he looked down at the two of us. Then I realized, I had ejaculated. While not as much as what flowed out of me, we were still covered in it. I blushed. “By tha twelve.” I muttered covering my face. Hands gently wrapped around my wrists and tugged. I allowed the man to remove my hands and was surprised by the gentle expression on his face. He leaned forward gently pressing a kiss, that was quickly depend before he broke it pulling away with that same gentle smile. 

“It is fine, I am just unaccustomed to it.” Thancred chuckled, peppering my face with kisses. Which made me blush further. 

“Aye, I’hm sure yah have never been with.. Wha ever I am.” I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my embarrassment and sat up reaching across to my bag which originally I had on when we slipped into his room. I produced a rag and began to wipe him down before tending to myself. 

He allowed me too before saying; “Whatever you are? Swath,” I looked up into his green eyes. “Angel…” He whispered before frowning as if he was accepting the pet name he had created for me. “Angel,” he said again, with more conviction. “That is what you are. You are not a thing.” He took the rag from me and began to wipe me off. He shifted, so that he was now sitting by me and kissed the bruises he had created on my neck, pushing my white hair away. Thancred set the rag down and took my hands kissing my knuckles before looking at me once more. “Will you rest in my room tonight?” He asked.

I looked at him surprised. “Yah, want tah pursue this beyond -” 

“Yes,” He said cutting me off. “I want to court you. I want to keep my bed warm at night, even if we do not make love.” Thancred suddenly bushed clearing his throat. “That is if it is something that you as well wish for.”

“Aye,” I said quickly. “Aye I do, more than anythin.” I leaned forward kissing him. He squeezed my hand looked at me with a brilliant smile. 

We sat there smiling before hearing a faint, “About time,” From beyond his door. Thancred turned and stared shocked at his door. We heard several footsteps then hurry away. 

“Had tha been ‘stola?” I muttered feeling a blush creep up. 

“I do believe it had yes.” Thancred breathed. “So much for telling them in a spectacular fashion.” 

I leaned forward, kissing him again. “Well, the’h know we ar’ indisposed.. Shall we’h rest a while?” I tugged him back down onto the bed, he laughed and snuggled against me. 

“Yes, a nap is needed. Before we throw ourselves into danger for the good of Eorzea again.” He sighed, letting his head fall onto my shoulder.


	4. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FXIV Oneshot: OC Based Fanfiction [Wol-verse]
> 
> Rating: Rated M because of mental trauma. 
> 
> Pairings: Wol oc x Thancred
> 
> Summary:  
Thancred begs forgiveness for the wrongs he did to them while under Lahabrea’s control, and Swath tries to calm him. 
> 
> Word Count: 1805

He was sobbing, and all I could do was watch. While the other Scions ran around dealing with the aftermath that the Omega Weapon had created, I was here with Thancred, who was finally awake from being unconscious. I had carried him out of the Castrum, my body was heavy and I was still bleeding and bruised, and he was sobbing. There was nothing I could do. 

“I am sorry,” I heard his soft voice mutter, it was broken and rough. He had been repeating it so often now. His hands where grabbing at the Ascian cloak he still wore, we had not been able to return to the Waking Sands because of our conditions, otherwise I would have gone to get him a change of clothing. My body, exhausted and wounded, and his much of the same, except his mind was broken. He had been taken by the enemy, and had been used against me. The one person he had pledged to protect, and stand by. His Angel. I held my head, my white hair drenched in sweat and mud. “I am sorry,” I heard his weary voice again. I wished nothing more than to heave myself up and collapse around him, pulling him down into a warm embrace. To sleep together in a bed like we had been doing for months now - that is up until he had been possessed. When he had avoided me, avoided our room, avoided touching me. I frowned, was he apologizing because he attacked us and was a puppet? Or because he thinks he hurt me? I lifted my head to see him digging his fingers deeper into the fabric, and the sound of ripping echoed through the room. 

“Thancred!” I called out willing my exhausted form to move from where I sat. Then suddenly I was by him, turning him to me and prying his hands off of his shoulders. He was shaking his head, tears falling down and intermingling with the dirt and blood, his usually calm eyes wild as he realized who held him. I opened my mouth and he tried to pull away, it was futile, while I was exhausted, I at the moment was still stronger than he. I imagine his strength had been sapped from him, all used up in the attacks that Lahabrea had used against me. 

“No!” He groaned, “I -” I clicked my tongue and pulled him into me. His body slumped in my embrace, and I once more heard broken sobbing. “Did I hurt anyone?” Thancred moaned, “Did I hurt you?” He grabbed fists of my shirt and forced his face further into my shoulder. “I, I remember most of it until the very last. I struggled, I struggled to keep conscious. But he forced me into submission, I did not have a choice, Twelve.” I could only imagine how wild his eyes must still be, he was trying to remember memories that were not there. Trying to come to terms with his body being stolen from him, and being used against those he loved. “I hurt you,” I heard, and then realized he was feeling the bandages all over my body. I cursed to myself, I should have thought through my actions. “Twelve I hurt you!” He began to struggle against me then, feebly, but still trying to get away from me. As if he would lose his mind again and Lahabrea would appear once more to strike at me. I winced as he pushed against various tended to wounds, before he realized that his flailing was hurting me. He shivered and hung his head against my shoulder. I stilled, I did not want to set him off again, perhaps moving him away from me would help.

I pulled him back and his green eyes, puffy from crying looked at me in shock. “Thancred,” I began but was cut off by his hysterics once again, I winced to myself. I, for all my heroics could not even tend to the one who needed me most.

“Gods, I hurt you, Swath I, I am so sorry, I cannot, I,” He looked frantically around us. “Gods, Swath,” Thancreds body was getting tense: he was looking for a chance to run from me. I frowned debating my actions, then throwing caution to the wind. I forced him back into a hug, trapping him. It probably was panic inducing to him, I knew this. But I could not think of anything better at the moment. I wanted to keep him here with me, I was selfish. 

“I forgive yah,” I whispered. “I forgive everything ya hav’ done, yah did not hurt us, bu’ I forgive yah.” He shivered, it was not a good shiver like I was used too. It was not because I whispered loving words into his ear. I held him tighter and continued. “I love yah Thancred, I love yah. I love yah, and,” By the twelve I realized as I spoke tears came from my eyes as well. As the hot liquid hit Thancreds cheek I felt him wrap his arms around me. Now I was shaking. “I was so damn scared.” I sobbed. “I’h thought, I was gunna lose yah, I thought I’h was gunna have to kill yah.” I hiccuped and pulled the man closer. He held me as we both cried. “Yah, ar’ safe I’h aint gunna let them get to yah again.” I rasped. In my arms the man cried hard, I crumpled, my legs giving out as the last of my strength faded. I was turning this into myself, Thancred needed me and I was being reduced into a blubbering mess.

Now, Thancred was holding onto me, gently helping me sit down on the ground. He pulled away and I let him. I had a feeling he was not going to run from me anymore. Lifting his hands up he tore at the cloak, freeing himself from it. Now, wadding it up in his hands he threw it to the side, with as much angry strength as he could muster. The clothes he wore under it were torn and dirty, clearly not spared from our fight. I reached back out to him and was surprised when he came forward and pressed a kiss against my lips. It was frantic, painful, bruising, as it was clear he could not control himself. As if having his body back was forigen to him, and I guess it was. He had not been in control of his body for so long now. I kissed back, pressing a palm against his cheek before he fell to his knees breathing heavily holding my hand to his face. 

“I am sorry,” He said again and I shook my head.

“Enough sorry’s love. Is’ over. If yah feel sorry make up to it tah me by stayin by mah side.” I ran my thumb over a dainty scratch that spanned from the bottom to his lip to the top. His green eyes looked at me, still clearly panicked, but it was clear he was coming down from the anxiety high. Thancred frowned and took in a shaky breath. I watched him carefully, I did not know how to help him. How to heal him from this, all I could do was ask him to remain by my side. So that we could share the trauma of this event together. I could only hope it would heal both of us in time.

“Marry me then,” He chuckled. “I, meant to ask before I, before this.. I,” I could tell he was at a loss for words again, or, perhaps it was my shocked face. I had heard from Minfilia before all of this, that Thancred had been looking at bands. She had told me that she was so happy he and I had found something together, that she couldn't wait for us to be official. Then it happened, he went away on a solo mission, and came back, different. Tears sprang to my eyes as he asked. I wanted him to repeat the words over and over again, I knew that it was likely in desperation. That his words were something that he wanted to get out in case something happened to us again. In truth something likely would, our fates wherever bound to Eorzea as a whole. But we could take something back maybe, together, by binding our souls to each other.

“I’h will happily bound mahself to yah.” I whispered then, fighting back the tears. I watched as his shoulders sagged in relief. 

“I promise to never leave you.” Thancred smiled, and I leaned my head back shivering. He sat next to me and sighed. Laying his head against my shoulder, still holding my hand. The floor was hard, but we were so tired it did not truly register. “Did,” He sighed again and frowned beside me. “How much did Lahabrea hurt you?” He finally asked. I did not want him to fall back into his panicked state, but at the same time he seemed to be relaxing and I did not want to hide anything from him. Hiding the truth would hurt him more.

I nuzzled into his dirty hair and shrugged. “It was chaotic love. “ I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and squeezed his hand. “I imagine nah more than the Omega Weapon an’ Gaius.” I paused and shifted so I was closer to him. “Think nah more of it. We gotta gather our energy ta get up an’ announce ta tha others tha yah are.. Better.” 

I heard a shaky laugh and he pressed himself further into my side. “Allow me to stay like this a little longer. I am suddenly so very tired.” I was lying to both of us and he knew it. We where not okay, he was not okay. He was broken, hurt, and withdrawing. I could feel it and there was nothing I could do. Would he be the same tomorrow as today? Would he be different? Did I truly care? He was my Thancred, and nothing would change that. No trauma, no hurt, nothing could tear me from him. He would likely curse this eventually, but for now I would take solace in knowing he was here with me. That we could share this moment together.

I hummed, “Aye, course love.” 

“Angel.” Thancred muttered, I hummed again in response but he just shook his head. “You really are an Angel.” 

I felt him relax into my shoulder and shiver once more, before being pulled into an unwilling sleep. I would watch over him, like the Angel he needed. Choking back a sob I pressed a kiss to his head and tried to ignore my own pain in favor of being a pillow for the man I loved.


	5. Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred skips his solo duties to assist Swath in his.

The City of Skalla, a myth, and something that dear Alphinaud wanted to chase after. I leaned back in my chair while lounging at the cafe in the newly liberated Ala Migo. Sighing I scratched my head, I wanted to help Alphi of course, but I also had to admit to myself that I was… tired. I had maybe a week to rest before I was dragged into being an adventurer once again. At first I did not mind it, I figured I would talk to some people, gather some info, give it to my two companions and call it good. When it had turned into a treasure hunt, I knew it would end with me having to cleave some monsters in two.

By the gods, I did not want to deal with killing more monsters. Let me take a break please. Taking a sip of my tea I rolled my shoulders: yup, still sore. Taking down the Crown Prince had reluctantly done a number on my body. Again, I sighed, slouching and placing my head on the wood. Gods, let me rest, more than a week please I beg of you. 

“Ah, avoiding Alphinaud are we?” The familiar voice of my lover reached my exhausted long ears. 

I groaned and shifted to look at the tan Hyur that had snuck up on me. Gods, I was so tired. “Aye, I love tha lad Thancred but yah would think they would give meh more than a week ta rest.” I lifted my head and watched as he plopped down on the chair next to me. “I’h thought yeh where headed to do some work?” I watched him curiously as he snatched my tea and took a sip, his own shoulders slouching a little. 

“I thought that I would take a break. And instead join our dear friend.” He opened his uncovered eye and smiled with a cocky expression. Oh, he was going to tease me. I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Yeh, friend.” I leaned forward and plucked my tea cup from his hand, taking a sip before placing it back in the same hand I had taken it from. “To yeh, I at least hope ta be more.” I raised my eyebrows as he laughed.

“Swath, I need not say the words that you know are true.” He shifted and set the cup down, staring at me intently. I shrugged, leaning on one of my hands heavily, and waited. A frown then graced Thancred brow as he realized why I was hiding. “You are exhausted aren't you?” 

I hummed and stretched my arms out above my head. “Even the Warrior of Light has his limits!” I groaned, letting them fall to my side. “The’h want meh tah swim under tha Loch, Thancred, tah explore these ruins tha they found fo treasure. I believe they are looking for a way to go from above as well. A race, they wanted to make it.” 

“And you are letting them win?” He teased before reaching forward to snatch one of my hands. There was a band on it and his face became downcast. “Hardly the Viera I pledged myself too.” His voice had sympathy in it, Thancred knew I wanted to push myself until I collapsed. Often times I would; but as always he would stop me. Just as I had stopped him all those years ago. Still holding my hand he looked up at me with a smile, it did not hide his concern though, and his hurt that he had not replaced his band yet. “What if I came with you?” He asked.

I blinked, surprised he would suggest such a thing, but it had been ages since the two of us had done anything together like that. I clutched his hand, “Would yah? That would be a treat. Ah real treasure.” Thancred grinned wickedly. 

“Of course, and I would not take up a chance to see you soaked.” He attempted to wiggle his eyebrows, but the effect was lost because he only had one uncovered. Regardless I still laughed. 

“Yah have seen meh nude many times yah fool,” I stood pulling him up with me, suddenly the bard swooped and pecked my lips gently before tugging my arm to drag me off towards the loch. 

“Come now Swath! Away! We cannot let these young boys get a leg up on us old men.” He grinned and my heart soared, I had not seen him smile in such a way in a long time. Perhaps it was because it was just the two of us. I softly smiled at his back. 

This vault was different, it was one of making memories and to share the love between the two of us. There was no loss here. Perhaps I would even find a band to replace the one that Thancred had lost when he entered the lifestream. It had always bothered him, but I would do anything to see him smile this genuinely every day. Squeezing his hand he turned with is good eye to gaze back at me with a warm smile. 

“Nah, we cant let ‘em win can we?” I came into stride beside Thancred who’s smile turned into a large grin. Those two boys sure would be surprised when they saw that I had Thancred in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr I post things about Emet and Thancred and my mess of a wol! t@theaetherhealerffxiv


End file.
